Surreal
by cas'girl
Summary: Sunny is an Elvhen, she protected her home From king Calenhad, and swore she would help him unite Ferelden under his name, and to protect his heirs, in exchange for his silence on the pockets of elves from the times of Arlathan that still lived. now She had lost Cailan and the other remaining Heir refuses to take his place. I plan this for the long haul, eventual OCXCullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys this is a rough story and i was just wondering if people would like to see it continue. i have a bit planned out but a review or even pm as to whether you want it to continue or just a fave and follow will do. Anywho, thanks for clicking to see. i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The elf had one job. She had to protect the Theirin bloodline and here she was on her knees, she was bruised and bloodied and was barely keeping conscious. Her long auburn hair, matted and battle swept, blew about her face catching on her lashes, her vividly green eyes with a golden hue, usually bright, clear and always surveying her surroundings, now staring at a ghastly view, were now clouded with exhaustion and a feeling of trepidation. Whilst King Cailan was strung up before her by the Darkspawn. At Ostagar the unthinkable had happened. Where was Loghain? He was supposed to aid the king. She was sure king Calenhad would have been turning in his grave at this very moment. That particular king was the one whom she promised to help, well, in exchange for him to leave the other Elvhen and never to speak of them. Or tell anyone that there were still pockets of them that were untouched by the Imperium. For these particular Elvhen did not age like others, all of them possessed magic but not all used it, and all that were left were the best warriors and protectors of the long lost temples and burial grounds, the ones even the Dalish had forgotten. She had helped Calenhad unite Ferelden under his name and unable to return home she had stayed at Calenhad's side, in the shadows. She had only followed the males of the Theirin bloodline, as Calenhad had asked her to serve him and his heirs to the throne, that strictly meant the male side of his bloodline. she hadn't even followed Maric's mother, Moira.

Being tied to the Theirin bloodline, swearing her fealty to Calenhad with a blood oath, she felt the moment in which Cailan fell, her entire being shook and she looked across the battlefield to nothing but slaughter. She ran through it, cutting down any Darkspawn in her way. Her eyes roamed the hills, where was Loghain? Loghain was supposed to flank the force. Loghain had managed to get Cailan to order Sunny, her, through the woods and attack at the rear when the beacon was lit to cause confusion before the flank came. But the flank never came and Cailan was killed. Sunny had had to flee and return when most of the Darkspawn had moved on and she could get to Cailan. by the time she got to Cailan the damage had already been done, his body hung there, impaled on a stand as a trophy, his body bloating with the beginnings of decay and a horrid smell emanating from him joining with the decay of the battlefield. Sunny placed wards to warn off the weaker Darkspawn, she knelt in front of the deceased kings body. Theirin's bloodline had ended and she was unable to return home, she was lost and didn't know where to turn, she already knew she would not follow Anora Mac Tir. they detested each other.

She didn't know how long she knelt there but she could hear the Darkspawn dying in the distance, weapons were shrieking as they met iron and bone, the faint thud of arrows hitting there mark as well as the unmistakable whooshing and distinct crackle of magic flying through the air. they tripped every ward she had set, so she knew they were at the mouth of the bridge before she could hear them. the first voice she heard was distinctly male and definitely ferelden.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here. Like, not because of the Darkspawn, but just be somewhere very far from here" a nervous chuckle followed. and an orlesian woman answered him.

"I feel it too, I'm assuming it is more than just a feeling, seeing as all of us are affected." and an elderly woman's voice answered her.

"I believe magic is at work here." a smirk came to Sunny's lips as she stood giving them a sidelong glance as they breached the horizon of the bridge she watched as they noticed she was there, there steps slowed to a stop as they were talking amongst themselves, trying to suss whether Sunny was a threat or just simply, who she was. Her leg screamed at her as she stood but she had many years to hide the pain from her face.

"Why are you here, shemlen?" she smirked as the four in front of her stiffened at the deadly intent that hung in the air almost palpable from her voice. A young woman in full armour stepped forward, removing her helmet as she did so. Her voice was commanding and clear, she was well educated and very much so was the leader of this group.

"We fought here. at Ostatgar. we returned to" her eyes flickered toward Cailan's body.

"To do more damage than you already have Warden." Sunny snarled. the group exchanged glances, before the ferelden man also removed his full helmet to speak.

"This was not us. this was not the wardens. Loghain is-"

"Before you finish that sentence. do you even know the implications of what you say? you are saying that the friend and trusted general who helped King Maric reclaim his throne, has killed Marics only son and heir." she had heard the rumours as she was trying to return to Cailan, followers of Loghain shouted of the wardens fault, but underneath there were whispers. Loghain had sounded the retreat leaving the King, his daughters husband, to fall. she knew deep down that may very be possible, Maric was told that every betrayal from Loghain would be worse than the last, and the only other betrayal larger than killing his son, was losing his home, Ferelden, and with a blight staring them down whilst they were in the jaws of civil war made it seem very likely.

"Yes, I do. He did." the man seemed to be trying to hold his anger in check. that was until Sunny started to remove Cailan from the hastily made crucifix. "What are you doing? who are you?"

"I am no one of your concern, Shemlen." she hoisted Cailan over her shoulder and pain flitted across her face, then she heard the unsheathing of a sword, her exceptionally green eyes met the golden brown of the man above the glinting tip of his sword. A chorus of his name sounded. Alistair had stepped forward, breaking him from the groups formation.

"What would an elf want with the human Kings body?" the tip of his sword was mere inches from her throat. She gently placed the king back down laying and closing his eyes. whispering to him.

"Atisha." she stood to her full height which surprised Alistair as he realised she matched his height which was unnerving, but nowhere near as unnerving as her eyes that pierced him, he felt his heart in his throat and before he knew it she had moved raising her left hand in a flickering motion and her right pulled a three pronged blade from a sheath at her hip. she lunged it forward catching Alistair's unsuspecting blade between the prongs and twisting it from his grasp, she could feel the crack of his wrist through her own blade her left hand grabbed Alistair's broken wrist and he whined. he was scared to move, trying to keep his wrist as still as possible, but he was also worried at the elf that was wide eyed and staring at him now, he hazarded a look over his shoulders as to why his comrades hadn't come to his aid. they seemed to be behind a glowing wall, a field that stopped them passing through.

"Who are **You** , Shemlen." her voice was soft and dreamlike, Alistair couldn't drop her gaze, he was swimming in her eyes, he could hear his comrades calling to him asking him if he was alright but he couldn't stop looking the auburn haired elf. "Who was your Father, Shemlen."

"Alistair, my name." his voice seemed faraway, even to himself, had she used magic, had she entranced him, was she a desire demon. she didn't smile, but he found that didn't make her any less exotic and beautiful. she looked at him and there was so much Maric in him, So much Cailan, could Maric have really lain with another? his eyes weren't the same blue of Marics and Cailan, they were honey, golden but the shape, and the way he looked at her was the same when the other Theirins looked at her. but he was a warden, she could feel the taint tingling under her fingers and confusion crossed her features.

"Alistair, do you know who your father was, was it Maric?" this had snapped him out of whatever reverie she had managed to sway him into. shock now appeared on his features as he looked into her eyes and her expressionless face. Did she mean King Maric? how did she know? or was it just a lucky guess. but then why would you ask the next random blonde haired ferelden if the king was their father.

"what? but how, why?" he watched as a light enveloped his broken wrist and the pain ceased immediately, she interlocked her fingers with his moving his wrist slowly in circles and left and right, and up and down.

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No. Thank You." he mumbled, feeling stupid he was thanking the woman who broke his wrist. he heard the field dissolve behind him and his comrades came to his side, the elf dropped his hand and put her arm across her chest, bowing slightly. the protests of his companions blew up now but as they were all talking her eyes never left his even as she sheathed her blade. his fellow warden though demanded her attention and Sunny's eyes snapped to hers. His fellow warden faltered too in her speech for a second, he was glad that not only him was caught out by the elf's stare.

"Who are you?" the female warden spoke.

"Sunny." the elf said simply.

"Right. well how do you know of Alistair?"

"I serve the king, I am his sword and his shield."

"You didn't serve Cailan very well then." Alistair's head snapped back to the elf, how could his fellow warden speak to someone like that especially when she had disarmed him with ease and seemingly had magic that could best Wynne easily. but the elf's features did not change at all. "But that doesn't explain why you would know of Alistair."

"And you need not know of me. Warden." Sunny spat the word as if it were an insult before she turned back to Alistair. "Loghain made sure Cailan sent me as far away on the battlefield as possible, ensuring I could not get to him in time. I did not think Maric would lay with another, but I felt your wrist snap just as I felt Cailan fall, you must be Theirin, and if you are, I am no longer lost and still have a king to serve."

"Shouldn't you serve Anora, the queen, if the king has fallen." the female warden said.

"No." sunny said without turning to look at her, Alistair had to bite back a laugh. the elf wasn't intending to be funny, but everyone they had met had rather speak to his friend than himself, which was fine with him, but it was a nice change to have someone's attention on himself with disregard for his companions, after being looked down on for the majority of his life, it was nice to be looked up to. "I serve the king, as we have since Calenhad, he asked me to follow the sons, and that is what I shall do, besides I have no wish to follow Mac Tir." Alistair believed Sunny disliked Loghain even more than him if possible.

"But I'm not the king." Alistair waved his hands in front of him and anger took over the elf's features for a split second.

"You have the blood of Calenhad flowing through your veins, you have a duty to Ferelden to take her reigns and lead her, your Father did not fight the usurper to have you let her flounder."

"I'm a Grey Warden, I am doing my duty, I'm fighting a Blight." Alistair's voice went extremely high pitched.

"If you do not take the throne there will be no Ferelden to protect from any Blight. Loghain will run her into the ground before he knowingly lets orlesian boots walk her soil." The group went silent as Sunny and Alistair glared at one another. The Warden thought it best to sort Cailans body then return to camp to discuss the next move, and said as much before Alistair lost his already failing nerve under the elf's iron stare.


	2. Chapter 2

They had all built the pyre for Cailan's body, but Sunny had not let anyone touch the kings body, but they could all see as she struggled alone against her injuries to lay him on the bed of logs. But any offer of help was ignored without even an acknowledgement that they even spoke to her, Sunny only turned to Alistair talking to her, but even his help was refused.

"Atisha." she whispered again as she lifted her hand and lit the pyre with a wisp of magic. when they had returned to camp with the contents of the Kings chest and his armour, the elf sat by Alistair's tent in front of the fire cleaning the deceased kings armour, ignoring all attempts of the others to talk to her bar Alistair, refusing even the offer to eat with them, though she was looking gaunt and Alistair had said so to his fellow warden wondering when the last time she ate. When finally Alistair snapped getting up and shoving a dish at her chest, her hands catching the offending plate.

"Will you just sit with us by the fire and eat, you look like you're about to collapse." and to his shock with a jaw that almost hit the floor she took the plate walked past him and sat with the group and began to eat. He ran to her side and she looked up at him with those big green eyes, he could really see the gold now the fire shone on them. "Wait what happened there? why did you come sit down?" she finished her mouthful before answering him.

"You ordered me to." her answer was simple and he was left just as gobsmacked, she returned to her meal. He had sat down next to her looking over to the other warden, confusion also on her face. After everyone had returned to their tents only the two wardens remained ready to take their turn for the night watch. Sunny still sat by the fire she was staring into the flames and he could swear he was watching her almost play with the flames, she was moving her hand and the flames bent into shapes but he was sure she was paying just as much attention to the borders of the camp. Alistair made his way over and sat next to her and her attention was immediately on him.

"Hi Sunny."

"Hello Alistair." she looked at him, her face devoid of emotion but he could feel his cheeks flush, no one looked at him with such intensity, well no one except Elissa Cousland, his fellow warden, she gave him butterflies and she was always there for him to talk too. She now joined him too sitting on his right whilst Sunny sat on his left.

"I know I already did the rounds with everyone else's names but this here is Elissa Cousland." he swore he could see Sunny's eyes widen at the name but she soon covered that up. Alistair had gone on to explain what had happened at Ostagar , and so far what they had done, they had got their treaties but had yet to approach most of them, they had to see the Dalish, Orzammar and Arl Eamon, so really they had done nothing other than return to Ostagar and visit the circle. and Sunny had deduced Alistair had shouldered all the responsibility on to the young lady's shoulder, much like Anora had taken much responsibility off of Cailan. The way the two Wardens looked at each other was like two puppies, although the Cousland's were second only to the Theirin's so maybe a Cousland on the throne may not be so bad Sunny thought. Alistair showed Elissa a lot of respect like Maric had shown Lady Rowan. She and Lady Rowan had gotten on together rather well, joined at first for their dislike of Katriel. Maybe Sunny and Cousland would get on too.

"We plan to go to Redcliffe next." Elissa said taking Sunny's attention off Alistair and onto herself, she still shuddered when Sunny made eye contact she wasn't quite sure if she would ever get used to it, but so far she had done what Alistair said down to the last detail so having another sword arm wouldn't hurt. When Sunny said nothing, she continued. "We plan to ask for the Arls aid, obviously we are going to need his help with a landsmeet. You have no objections?"

"No, it seems the smart move, if you get Arl Eamon's approval now, it will help us move Alistair through the bannorn. I'm sure though Arl Eamon would rather have a Theirin on the throne. he was never keen on Loghain."

"You know the Arl?" Elissa sounded surprised.

"Of course." Sunny said matter of fact. then she changed the subject. "I see you usually travel in a main group of four, consisting of yourself, Alistair, the mage Wynne and the Orlesian Bard Leliana, I would like to remain by His majesty's side-" Alistair interrupted.

"About that, the 'His majesty' stuff, it has to stop." he said it almost angrily and felt bad when Sunny's head tilted in confusion, "We could um, get um, noticed. So please just call me Alistair." Sunny nodded, her hand on her chin seeming to think it through. She turned and handed him the armour that Cailan had worn, the dragons face that gleamed on the front of it looked amazing. "I can't accept it."

"Alistair, we cannot simply throw the armour away, wearing it will help us strengthen your claim to the throne, the creators, no, Andraste has lead you to it." he tried to protest and as he was getting more grumpy with the elf Elissa excused herself to her first watch, he agreed to wear the armour after a while, they sat in silence and he watched as Sunny stifled a yawn. So he thought he would ask, did she know his father? What he was like? and he thought he actually saw her smile. She spoke of him fondly, and he watched as a softness took over her eyes she spoke of how his noble side would show itself in the most awkward of times. He had a big heart and cared immensely for fereldens people. "He would have loved to have seen both you and Cailan grow up, maybe Cailan wouldn't have been so foolish, listening to the stories of his father and wanting the same glory. maybe he would be alive still." she stood and stretched, her thin leather armour was worn and torn in many places, and Alistair could see the evidence of her wounds on her small lithe body, she then turned to him, the smile that was on her face now gone as if it were never there. "I want to travel with you and keep you safe your- Alistair, I would like to keep one of Marics sons alive I would not want to fail him, nor Calenhad. I know you travel in a group of four, but if I am not chosen by your leader, Cousland, to accompany the group I shall follow you in the shadows or I shall clear you a path." Alistair began to open his mouth. "This is nonnegotiable"

Alistair watched as she walked away, she moved to the forest, he realised she spoke of Maric as if she really knew him during the rebellion, but she looked barely older than himself, could she really have known him? Or did she prolong her life with magic she was obviously adept at? She climbed a tree with ease and settled herself on a long branch her arms tucked behind her head as she lay there, her eyes closed. She called to Alistair and he found he hung on her every word, eager to hear the next, even just to hear her voice, all the things she may know about his father, did she know of his mother, but the call was just to wake her at the end of his shift and she would take the next. he wanted to argue about her sleeping in a tree but he couldn't very well offer his tent when he had to sleep in it too, and they had no spare, he could hardly ask the others to share, but at least she seemed content. With one last look over his shoulder at her he returned to his own tent he settled in for a few hours sleep before his own shift.

When he awoke in the morning the camp was already bustling, Leliana was cooking breakfast, Wynne was packing away her camp, as was Morrigan. Elissa was emerging from the wood her hair damp from her morning wash and Sunny and Elissa's Mabari Trigg were sitting at the far end of the camp the dog appeared to be barking at her and she seemed to be talking back as she was mending parts of her armour with what appeared to be an old chantry robe donated from Leliana, most likely to serve her until they reached the next town.

Sunny enjoyed the mabari's company, he had intelligent eyes and was just a joy to be with, Trigg was currently watching her sew the bits of fabric over the exposed parts of her armour. A bark resounded around the camp. "I'm mending it." Bark! "Because it's got holes in it." Bark! "Yes leather would be better, but I have none, unless you want to go catch me a rabbit or two so I can skin and tan them." the dog wagged its tail and barked, running off in to the woods. "Of course you can eat the rest." she laughed as she shouted after the dog. The dog was back in a flash with two very large hares in his mouth dropping them at Sunny's feet. She stroked the dog affectionately as she thanked him and pulled the small knife from her ankle and began her work the animals, whilst Trigg watched with bated breath licking his lips.

Trigg followed her to the fire side as she stretched the skin out over a smooth rock over the fire salting it heavily, Alistair and most of the camp watched her as she made her way over to a very thin and spindly tree checking its branches as she threw the hares for the dog to catch and eat across the camp. She found the perfect branch to serve her for now, she bent it and it had a lot of tension. Using her small dagger to hack away at the branch at the base, fully aware that all members of the camp watched her carefully, satisfied with her work she sat back on her tree stump seat at the mouth of the camp, she pulled a rawhide woven string from a pouch at her waist tying it to one end of the stick she bent the stick over into a crescent, tying the other end and released it, the bow was not the best, but it was better than nothing, she would most likely be able to pick something up in Redcliffe.

Sunny decided whilst everyone sat down for breakfast she would fine-tune her new bow with some target practice. and packed away the small leather patches in the leather pouch at her hip, as the group seemed ready to move on.

After breakfast, Elissa divided them to travel to Redcliffe in two groups in the hopes of drawing less attention, she took Alistair, Leliana and Wynne with herself, and asked Sunny to accompany, Trigg and Morrigan. Sunny frowned, she needed to be with Alistair to make sure he lived, how would she be able to keep an eye on him if they had to travel separately, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but where he goes I go." Elissa was caught off guard by the hostility in Sunny's tone. Elissa tried to argue that they would all meet up later in Redcliffe anyway but sunny was not budging. Alistair smirked.

"Sunny, it is an order that you follow Elissa's orders." The entire groups eyes snapped to him and then moved to Sunny, her face had fallen into an emotionless mask, but she opened her mouth and everyone waited on her reply, Elissa could hear the restrained anger in her voice and by the tiniest fraction of cowering in Alistair's shoulders she guessed he could too. Elissa was glad that she was not on the other end of that intense glare for she was sure she would have erupted into flames on the spot.

"Barking that kind of order at me_ Your Majesty_" she spat the words and Alistair flinched. "will only result in me breaking your nose. Maric told me to follow Loghains orders **once** and never did again, I swore to Calenhad I would serve him and his sons only. Just because you like to pass the responsibility does not mean we all do. I am to keep you alive, what do a few broken bones matter." her threat hung in the air and Alistair audibly gulped as Sunny shouldered her bow and stomped past him, she could hear Morrigan point blank laughing at the outburst "I Will clear the way, I will see you in Redcliffe." she said. She left the camp talking in elven and Alistair could tell by the lashing of her tongue that they were not kind words.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk on the main road to Redcliffe was mostly uneventful, being in the Hinterlands the lands were lush and green and mountainous, this was arguably Sunny's favourite part of Ferelden. She had spent much time here with Maric when she finally found him after his mother was betrayed and murdered, she wouldn't forget the pain on his face and in his eyes, but it had made him grow up very fast into the man he needed to be, into the man Ferelden needed. it seemed something like this was needed to kick Alistair up the arse, to get him to accept what he was. She only hoped he would not have to lose anyone to give him that kick, she hoped he would grow up before he lost someone and save them. she was still fuming at his order, she had been lenient though she told herself. Maric, she had punched in the face before telling him such orders would not be tolerated, Alistair she told him and left before she did punch him. maybe she had a soft spot for blonde, broad-chest, ex-Templars with a Ferelden accent. she found she enjoyed a Ferelden accent much more than orlesian and nevarren, the words spoken in a Ferelden tongue were crisp and clear there were no hidden meanings in a lilt of the tongue, and a Ferelden looked you in the eye when they spoke to you. no hidden meanings, and a Ferelden wouldn't stab you in the back like an orlesian, they would stab you in the front, something Sunny appreciated and could easily defend against. Fereldens were about honour.

Sunny had fought only a few pockets of Darkspawn, nothing she couldn't handle alone but she had travelled quite far now and evening was drawing near. she could see smoke rising above the trees, she knew this could also just be refugees, but she had been in these situations before and it was never just a group of refugees. she moved to the trees and decided she would find the source of the fire, if not just to put her mind at ease. Sunny enjoyed moving through the woods, the smells reminded her of the home she no longer had. just moving through the trees as she used to on a hunt was elating, the earth moving under her soundless steps, the birds tweeting around her, all these were things she loved and had forgot she enjoyed. she could hear talking up ahead and that had snapped her back, she could tell they were more than refugees straight away, they were well armoured and were all armed with good quality gear, only two people stood out from the group surrounded by upturned carts one was a woman, obviously the bait to their trap, the other was an Elf, but one like she had never crossed, he wore no Vallaslin, so he wasn't Dalish. but a tattoo did adorn his face, but he was not meek like other city elves, and he carried daggers so he was not a circle mage. She moved ever so slightly closer just to hear his voice she caught a wisp of it but he stopped talking to look in the wood toward her, though he had not seen her, she had deduced that his accent was Antivan. Also that if he could nearly spot her at this distance, he was a well trained spy or assassin and that meant he could very likely be a Crow.

The question was now, who had he been hired to kill? she had come across no other person on her way to Redcliffe, so that meant most of the refugees had already moved, Redcliffe was also too far south to be deigned safe to travel now the Darkspawn were here. So they could only be waiting for someone in the Grey Wardens group, it could be for Alistair if anyone else knew of him, or Elissa if Howe realised she lived, for she had heard the rumours of the Cousland's tragic accident which was why she was so surprised to have seen Elissa, Loghain would want the next strong family gone too. and the Bard Leliana would be the next choice if she had killed someone too important and someone had paid a helluva lot of money to find out who. she could here murmurs from another part of the group and 'Grey Warden' popped up a few times, so it could be for Elissa or Alistair, and if these people were hired by Loghain it could very well be for both of them. she would just have to wait and see, when her companions arrived who they went for. Night had almost fallen by the time her new comrades started to near, and sunny kept her eye on the Elf as he posed the most danger.

As if on cue the woman ran out the group screaming about bandits when the group charged up the hill into the small valley, Alistair Charging head first, Sunny could almost facepalm at the inability to spot a ruse when this so obviously was one, she nocked an arrow and waited for the woman to draw the dagger at her back ready to stab Alistair who was holding her shoulders trying to get her to calm down before she let it fly with a small outlet of breath, the rest of the bandits began their attack on the group just as the arrow pierced through the back of the woman's head and out of her throat, blood spurted over Alistair's face and he was in shock before he realised the rest of his companions were fighting for their lives and he had to join the fray.

The battle was hard going they seemed to be appearing from the wood like rats from a burning barn. Though he noticed the archers on the rocks had fallen in quick succession and he couldn't tell who was killing them that was until he came face to face with a Blonde haired elf not a foot away and a blade aimed at his throat caught in a three pronged blade, one he had recently been on the end of, over his shoulder, the Elf before him looked startled. Alistair could feel Sunny's soft fingers graze the back of his neck on his hairline as she used him to vault over kicking the elf in the side of the head. She turned to look at Alistair with a wave of her hand he felt rejuvenated all the little nicks and cuts on his skin were healed, he was caught in her eyes for a second, he knew she said she would protect him, that she was his sword and his shield, but for someone to actually do something selfless for him... he just couldn't believe there were still people like it. There was worry in her eyes as well as excitement and he felt himself get excited as well. The battle continued with him and his companions killing the rest of the mercenaries as Sunny took on the Blonde elf.

After much deflection and parrying blows the blonde elf realised the Auburn one was playing with him. His chest was heaving, barely able to keep up with her movements and blows while she seemed to flow effortlessly like water down a stream, she didn't even seem to be fatigued at all, while he was gasping for air at every given second, gawping like a fish with his mouth open, she wasn't even panting, he just couldn't keep up, he couldn't believe he would fall here, to this woman who had such a fierce look in her eyes. Despite the coldness irradiating from them, the colour reminded him of the warmness of his homeland, of Antiva, the gold around her pupils of the sun and the green of the vineyards across the country for her bustling wine trade.

The next thing he knew he was on his knees and she was walking away leaving him worn out and with nothing but superficial wounds, she wasn't even intending to kill him and he was annoyed to no end that she had the gall to show him her back, which he was certain was an underlying insult to his prowess as an assassin. His Target, the female Warden, Lady Elissa Cousland, began talking to him, drawing his eyes away from the elf who was now talking to the other Warden.

Alistair couldn't believe it, she had left them many hours before they even left camp, so she must have lain in wait for them so she could be here for when the bandits attacked and she had remained hidden for them, sitting alone in the wood for hours just waiting, he didn't think his patience could stretch that far. She stood before him, his heart pumping with adrenaline and exertion and she looked as though she had done nothing but watch, and he felt very intimidated. "You... waited." he said quietly, as soon as it left his lips he knew it was inadequate for what he wanted to say and probably inadequate for what she needed to hear, he probably should have said 'thank you'. Though he was certain a smile quirked at her lips.

"I am your sword and shield, of course I waited." she said almost whispering back, the images of her behind him flashed through his mind, her blade level with the one at his throat, he may have been killed in that fight and she just acted like it was her job to stop that from happening no matter the cost. He wanted to say something to Sunny when he heard Elissa ask the assassin to join them, he couldn't believe it and his reaction showed it, he shouted over to her that he didn't want him to come along, the man was trying to kill them, why on earth did she think he wouldn't try it at night, when they were sleeping? He saw in the corner of his eye that Sunny was turning to leave, to head on to Redcliffe on her own again, if he was to travel with the assassin he wanted her to stay with him. He grabbed the arm that was holding her waist and heard a soft moan of pain. He turned to look at her and realised that it was accompanied by the slap of liquid hitting the floor he looked at her feet and saw the blood dripping from her hand, from her side, his head whipped round to look at the assassin and saw that he was covered in too much blood to be from his own injuries.

"Wynne!" he almost squeaked, he knew he should have been embarrassed but he found he was to worried to care, he knew he had barely known her for 24 hours but she was more than willing to throw away her life, for him. Because he was next in line as king his mind shouted at him unhelpfully, but even so, there was saying you would give your life for someone and then there was actually giving your life for someone and he found he didn't like the feeling of responsibility or the feeling of guilt that came with almost losing that person. Wynne looked worried as she came over which seemed to anger Sunny more.

"I am more than capable." Sunny hissed as she yanked her arm from his grasp, to place her hand over the gushing wound, Alistair was ushering her to sit down as Wynne was preparing a spell. Sunny wanted to yell at him, to get him to get a hold of himself, but he looked just like Maric did the first time she had injured herself badly protecting him.

"When?" Alistair asked as he managed her to sit down on a log, more by force than by her cooperating. She felt the mages spell wash over her and was almost thankful for the relief but her frown remained on her face, she was more than capable of healing herself.

"When the assassin, Zevran, tried to attack you, it was either deflect the sword of the bandit I was fighting and risk losing you or run into the blade so I knew I could reach you in time." She said this as her brow furrowed, looking at him and using a tone of voice that was confused, like why was she needing to explain this? The new recruit of the motley crew chuckled at this.

"You are lucky to have someone with such a strong sense of purpose at your side." He said this and his eyes met Sunny's under Alistairs arm. Anyone could feel the tension between the two, the pure dislike for the other.

"I'd much prefer have a purpose of honour rather than where my next payday came from." The two sneered at each other. "I can kill him if you tell me to." Sunny spoke to Alistair but her eyes didn't leave Zevran, they continued to stare each other down. The fact that the Antivan Crow managed to hold her gaze as long as he did surprised Alistair but he still looked away with a feigned cough. Alistair looked over to Elissa who was fuming that one word from Alistair and Sunny would kill the person she had just assured would have his life were he to help with the Blight. Elissa's eyes turned to him, he could hear her argument now 'You didn't want to lead, so don't second guess my decisions' but before she had a chance to voice it he cut her off.

"Don't worry Sunny, I trust Elissa's judgement." Elissa beamed at him and he felt his heart stutter, and blush came to his cheeks, but he noticed Sunny's face didn't change she simply nodded and rose to her feet.

"The night is now drawing in, I would suggest that we set up camp for tonight, there is a stream for fishing nearby and the gulley of the cliffs mean we can only be attacked from the path if we move further up" she pointed further in to the gulley, away from the wooded area and turned to look at the elf. "I assume our assassin is presumptuous enough not to have a secondary group ready to approach us." Zevran grinned at her.

"What can I say, I never fail to please."

"Then we should be safe enough." She turned to Elissa. "This is okay?" Elissa smiled and nodded, she couldn't have said better herself, though she was still reeling from the blush that washed and was still on Alistairs cheeks, when she smiled at him, he was still avoiding looking at her and stepped behind Sunny, whom was now looking even more confused than when he had asked her why she was hurt. Elissa couldn't help but laugh when Sunny asked him if he had a fever. Alistair stumbled over his words and exclaimed that he would get fire wood.


	4. Chapter 4

They travelled the rest of the way together, Alistair was stuck to Sunny's side and wouldn't even acknowledge Zevran, which made the blonde elf laugh and the auburn one frown. Redcliffe was just over the brow of the hill and Sunny was almost thankful she had travelled half the way on her own. The constant bickering was almost unbearable, mostly between Alistair and another member of the group. She couldn't believe they had made it this far, did she argue this much with Loghain or Maric on their travels through Ferelden? Sunny was sure she hadn't, not even with Katriel. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach the closer they drew to Redcliffe, this could not be a good omen. Night was drawing in and the distinct stench of rotting flesh hit her, Sunny turned to Elissa "Do you smell that?" Elissa nodded. Upon reaching the brow of the hill and looking down into the village of Redcliffe, there was nothing, the streets were not full of people, well not live ones anyway, Sunny pointed out that there was a lot of moving outside the chantry.

With that a young man met them on the bridge, he was asking the wardens for help, as they stopped to talk to them Sunny carried on into the village on her own, Alistair shouting after her. The young man Tomas told them he would take them to the chantry to see bann Teagan. Sunny looked at every house, every store, even the taverns were empty. The streets were lined with the dead and decaying, but these were long time dead. So someone was raising the dead and that could be blood mage or demon. She was more inclined to thinking it was a blood mages doing but she couldn't feel one near. Closing her eyes she summoned up her magic, pulsing it out and waiting for the movements in the pulses. She could feel Alistair coming closer, his templar training made a hole in the field she was pulsing. She could also feel Wynne, her mages body happily accepting the pulse of magic taking from it and absorbing it. And she could feel the bodies of many others that were not magically inclined or templar trained, their bodies let it settle around them, but she felt no blood mage, their body's became greedy pulling in a lot of the magic air Sunny pulsed leaving essentially a very dark spot where they stood.

"Can- is anyone else's skin tingling?" Alistair questioned the group as they caught up to Sunny who had just opened her eyes to smile at him, and his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were shining unbelievably, like she was happy and excited all at once. But taking in their surroundings he couldn't fathom why, unless she was excited for eventual fight for their lives, which seemed to happen wherever they went if he thought about it.

"Just you Alistair." Sunny smiled as she started walking toward the chantry with the group in tow.

"Just- just me." He looked worried, catching Sunny's arm to get her to look at him."Why just me? How do you know?"

"You're a templar, yes?" Sunny sighed. "that's why." He still looked at her confused and Elissa laughed as Sunny's cheeks puffed up with an exasperated breath, only because of the short time they spent with the elf she seemed to frown more than anything so she was either coming out of her shell, or she had spent too much time with Alistair. "I'm sorry Alistair, I forget that you didn't grow up with me around, Maric and Cailan - sigh - I was sensing, probing um surveying the area." She changed the verb until understanding dawned on Alistairs face, "I put out, I don't really know how to explain in words that don't have more than 3 syllables" Sunny smiled as a raucous laughter left Morrigan's lips, which only made Alistair frown and tell Sunny to forget it as he moved to stomp off. Sunnys hand on his and the warm smile on her so often frowning lips stopped him. "I don't mean to offend, it's just I haven't had to explain for a long time. We will need to sit down so I can tell you all you need to know. Alone." She stressed the word. "either way it's like a wave I push out, using magic, and as a templar, because you are trained to stop and repel magic I feel you as an empty space, your body pushes away the magic like a rock in a stream, the water goes around, yes? And you are feeling said magic through a slight tingle on your skin. Wynne and other mages may feel a little rejuvenated and normal shemlens and other such non magical people don't feel it at all." She got a nod from Alistair, his hand holding his chin giving understanding noises, but she just giggled at him.

The entire group was caught off guard, her girlish giggle was magic itself, each and everyone felt just a little more at ease. She was the one who was the most intimidating by far, and the one who seemed to have the most fighting experience despite her age, she seemed to be younger than Alistair, she was also the one who smiled the least. So to hear her laugh at such a light hearted thing was simply magical. She patted Alistairs chin "later" she smiled, as the group entered the chantry. The group spotted bann Teagan, Alistair quickly noticed Sunnys face had returned to her normal one of an emotionless mask, but when she noticed he had been watching her for a while he could have sworn she smirked and winked at him.

After the reuniting of Alistair and bann Teagan, the talking got serious, the Arl had been poisoned by a blood mage, the town was under attack from the undead at night and no news had been received from the castle in a long time. Bann Teagan kept glancing toward Sunny who was looking around the chantry and just watching the villagers in general.

"Is there a problem with our companion?" Elissa asked. Sunny glanced over before returning to watching the people, bann Teagan seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

"No. My apologies my lady, it's just I thought I recognised her. But that would be impossible as I was just a small boy at the time." He couldn't believe the resemblance, he could have sworn that she was the lady that came to get himself and his elder brother Eamon from the Free Marches all those years ago when he was just a boy when Maric deposed the usurper. But that was not possible, she should have been a lot older than what she was, she looked younger than him, but then again he was only young at the time and hoped he could talk to his brother Eamon on the matter, for he was older than him and may remember better. The elven woman walked up to the group now and he was caught in her eyes as she looked at him and spoke.

"So we are to help the village survive tonight's attack from the undead and then we storm the castle in attempt to reach the Arl and his family, assuming they're alive." Sunny spoke abruptly, slightly annoyed with the bann's behaviour toward her, though she couldn't blame him, he was probably wondering why he recognised her after all Maric and Lady Rowan had asked her to retrieve the boys from the Free Marches and she did so leaving them here in Redcliffe. But she was thankful he hadn't voiced as much, this was why she stayed in the shadows, if anyone found out that elves from the time of Arlathan still existed they may try to wipe them out all together, not only that but all the pockets of elves left were very hostile. Killing any shems that walked on their lands, and even killing Dalish that got to close, the elves of Arlathan still retained their pride, which caused their downfall, and did not see the Dalish nor the city elves as equals in any form of the word. It had taken her a long, long time to not show her anger toward the elves of today.

All this she had still to tell Alistair, also to tell him if he ever told anyone she would have to kill him and all who knew, as per her agreement with Calenhad. She wasn't looking forward to that part of the conversation, she hadn't had to tell it before, Calenhad had passed it down and so did every other king after him, she was treated more like a heirloom than a person, and Maric was the first to treat her as the latter, Cailan barely noticed her and the times he did send her out to do something it was at the queens request, Sunny had spent a few weeks in Orlais recently and this** had** been Cailans idea, he saw a blight was coming or something like it and wanted Ferelden and Orlais to stand together, which wasn't a bad idea until it got him killed by Loghain who hated Orlais just as much as Sunny did. Orlesians had this thing called The Game, and they all played it, you had to say the right words at the right time, know who to talk to at what party, the Balls were ridiculous the stupid puffy gowns and masks, they all ate and drank stupid amounts, and the empress and her brother were the worst, they called elves 'rabbit' and though it is not the harshest name she had been called it was most certainly the most annoying, the way the room would giggle when they outright called her that, she wanted to kill them there and then.

She brought herself back to the room with a start. Elissa was talking to the bann now, sorting out who they needed to talk to in order to help the town as much as possible. That was the mayor and the blacksmith and that was also the job of the wardens.

Sunny walked out of the chantry pulling her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb it, she also realised Zevran had followed her. He started a conversation as she started an orlesian plait at one side of her head, she wanted it to go over and down by her ear allowing the rest to be pulled back in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way during the fight, she also needed new armour and maybe a bow if the blacksmith had one. Zevran absolutely exuded confidence towards ladies, so as they walked through town she thought she better not hurt him too much by ignoring him completely.

"So, doing your hair like a fine lady before we fight the hordes of undead?"he tried to jest. Sunny didn't smile.

"It's to keep it out of the way."

"Ah of course, silly me." He chuckled. "may I ask if I may be so bold? Our fight, or more likely you were the cat and I the mouse who thought he had a chance."

"Try I'm the wolf and you're the halla" she smirked.

"Ah so the lady does have a sense of humour and an expression other than a scowl" this earned him the scowl he was referring to which made him laugh all the more. "As I was saying, it left me gasping for breath and looking dreadful, and you my lady, despite being wounded looked as though you had just been for a stroll."

"Well you tell me, was it more intimidating to you for me to look as though I wasn't exhausted, or if I was gaping like a fish out of water like yourself Ser."

"Definitely the former. So you have trained yourself then, may I ask if you were a former spy or bard maybe."

"I am not, I was a hunter, that is all. Despite all our attempts to separate ourselves from the animals we share our lands with, we still have the same base instinct they do. And that is why I'm good at killing people and not talking to them." This made Zevran laugh very hard, and she could practically feel Alistair's glare even though he was still a ways away from them. "Your just laughing so you can anger Alistair." She said without a hint of amusement in her tone. And he agreed that he was with enough amusement for the both of them. "Fine" she huffed. "But if you try to kill him even a little bit," she lifted her fingers to his face her index finger and thumb illustrating 'a little bit' "Your heart will stop beating before your body hits the floor."

"I love a woman who can threaten, gets me weak in the knees." His expression of false lust was something Sunny had never encountered before and the bark of her laughter surprised even her. She reached the blacksmiths and it seemed closed after knocking and being told to go away, she decided she would just break in, she needed the armour. Just as she raised her foot Alistair came running over grabbing her around her waist keeping her arms to her sides as he lifted her away from the door, she was incredibly light he thought.

"What do you think you are doing you can't just break in?" his voice was high-pitched and Sunny was starting to think the young man was adorable and needed to grow up, friends may find him endearing but a nation can't really be lead by a man that couldn't keep in the lower octaves. She turned her face to look at him seemingly unbothered by the closeness of their faces, she looked directly into his eyes and it was startling, his face adopted a deep shade of red.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE LONGER CHAPTERS OR ANYTHING AT ALL, I TRY TO KEEP THE AROUND ABOUTS THE SAME LENGTH**

Sunny relaxed her frame against Alistairs, confusion clear on her face and eyes, "He told me to go away, I need armour." She said it and Alistair didn't quite know what to do, his head told him to let her go and back on her feet and his arms wouldn't listen, they were content holding something soft and warm. "You- you can let me go now your majesty." Alistair dropped her immediately, he was embarrassed beyond belief, he wiped his hand over his face resting it on his mouth, a muffled sorry coming from under it. Sunny saw Elissa was hurt, but couldn't fathom why, she looked like lady Rowan whenever Maric looked at Katriel, Sunny's eyes widened with understanding, Elissa liked Alistair, like Maric liked Katriel, even though Maric was betrothed to Rowan. Alistair held out his hand in an apology and Sunny stepped back away from him. It was the first time when he looked at her **she** was the one lost for words, her eyes wide but she was determined to drop his gaze. She wanted the moment to pass but Alistair kept trying to get her to look at him, so to diffuse the situation she bust down the door to the Blacksmiths by kicking beside the lock and ran in, there was drunken shouting and she shouted back, though the group couldn't discern what as it was in Elven, though Zevrans eyebrows raised.

"That was quite the insult" he laughed. Sunny burst from the door light leather armour under her arm and a bow over her shoulder, shouting that the wardens would pay the drunken oaf for what she had taken, she danced out of Alistair's reach and carried on walking back toward an empty house just across the street pushing the door open and slamming it shut the group all heard the table she threw against the door to keep them out, Trigg whined at Elissa's side pushing his head under her hand. Elissa was just as confused as the rest of the group, this was the most emotion and movement outside of battle anyone had been able to pull out of the elf. After dealing with the drunken Blacksmith promising to find his daughter and paying him for the damage Sunny had caused she crossed the street after asking the rest of the group to familiarise themselves with the area, Alistair argued he already knew the area enough but Elissa told him he caused the problem and just to let her deal with it, he took Elissa's hand holding it tightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did." He sounded sincere and Elissa's heart melted, if she could fall for this man anymore she would just abandon the blight to live with him on a beach somewhere far from all of this, he wouldn't have to be king and she would have him, they would both be happy. But they had a duty to stop this blight.

"It's alright I'll sort it." She squeezed Alistair's hand before nodding her head to the group to give him the hint to go on with them, he did so a small smile on his face. Elissa knocked on the door. "Sunny, can I come in?" she got no answer but there was a toe curling noise of wood on wood as the table was moved from the door, Elissa entered and the house was dark, she couldn't see anything other than what was illuminated from the little light that was coming in the door behind her, she was squinting in the darkness when all the lanterns lit at once, she assumed Sunny had lit them with magic, she saw sunny sat on an old kitchen chair next to a dilapidated kitchen table. Once she realised the elf was topless she turned her back, she was half dressed in the armour she had just got and was currently tying up her leather boots.

"My apologies." Elissa stammered. But she got no answer. "Is everything alright?"

"Splendid." Sunny replied, her voice devoid of all emotion other than the grunt that slipped through as she pulled the leather bindings tighter on her boots.

"Alistair is sorry if he offended you. He apologises profusely, it would upset him if you left, and I don't want to see him hurt. You're the one thing he has that is his... not that he see's you as a thing. He knows you're a person, it just frightened him when he saw you were so ready to throw your life away for his, he feels responsible for you and that frightens him." She had turned to face Sunny in her haste to tell her Alistair did see her as a person, the elf was putting on her breastplate with practiced ease. Her fingers did the delicate dance of tying the pieces in place as she looked up at Elissa uncertainty on her face.

"Why would he worry about my safety? He doesn't know me from Zevran." Elissa could see Sunny really believed that everyone looked at her as nothing and it pained her to see and also think that Cailan had treated her as such. Sunny was always treated as an item, after a few generations of the kings they **did** just expect her to throw herself on every blade that came their way, but that had changed with Maric, she felt strongly toward king Maric, more than she knew she should, not in a romantic way, but with Maric after all the times she had kept him alive, he would try his hardest to protect her too and this led to many arguments between the two, to the point she would revert to elven in her anger and he would shout back 'I have no idea what you just said' and every time he would laugh and the group would laugh and she would be stuck not knowing what to do, so she would put back on her expressionless mask and walk off calling out she would scout the area and maybe do some hunting. And Loghain would follow her and try to make her feel better, he would say the king was just worried and didn't want to lose anyone else and she would ignore him. They would hunt together and Sunny always thought for a shemlen he was an excellent hunter, he really understood what it was to hunt.

She wondered what happened to that Loghain. Why he had changed, why he had let Maric leave and returned without him after two years of looking for him, and why had he stood by as Cailan fell, surely he didn't want to rule Ferelden. He was every Ferelden boys dream, commoner turned Teryn he allowed people to believe it could be done. Elissa was still talking to Sunny about Alistair, she thought it would be better to clear the air, there was no use in letting it carry on to become a problem in the future.

"You like Alistair, don't you?" Sunny asked as she pulled a shoulder pad on, her eyes not leaving Elissa's as Elissa mumbled.

"Of course I do."

"No. I mean... I'm not sure how to say it... you like him, you look at each other when you think the other isn't looking and he likes you too, but with the blight you think it's not the right time. But we could all die tomorrow so... don't wait." Elissa was at a loss for words, she **did** like Alistair but she was sure Alistair liked the gorgeous elf they had just met who now stood in front of her moving and bending to see if her armour allowed enough movement, she was really flexible Elissa thought. Elissa thought Sunny was exotic and beautiful in a way a human simply couldn't be, it was obvious the elf could make just about anyone fall in to bed with her.

"You don't like Alistair yourself?" Elissa blurted it out in desperation to know if she was wasting her time and was met with a small giggle.

"I like him yes, he sees me differently to what Cailan did, it is nice to be treated as a person again, but also strange, but I do not like him in the sense you do. I am... I can't-" Elissa watched as her face turned slightly sad, the elf had not looked sad before and as her beautiful features turned down, Elissa found she didn't like the look on the elf's face, she didn't like to see anyone sad, but the elf was about to open up a little when Alistair burst through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt the tea party ladies but we are needed at the windmill ASAP." He looked between the two ladies before settling his eyes on Sunny. Panic and fear written on his face as he half hid behind the door frame. Elissa saw him sigh in relief when Sunny saluted him and walked out past him patting him on the head as if he were a small puppy, he shot Elissa the widest smile and mouthed 'thank you' before turning to follow Sunny, he wasn't expecting her to be standing behind him and he walked into her, her hands grabbed his shoulder steadying him as he shouted sorry in her face, she almost laughed as she wiped his spittle from her face with one hand before returning it to his shoulder and turning him around to face Elissa, whom had now left the building to stand behind him. He wiggled his fingers in a 'hello' causing her to smile and laugh, he found he liked the sound of Elissa's laugh, she was always smiling, always positive, her voice was soft and yet firm and he liked the way his name sounded when it left her lips. She had told him that 'he' was her family, that 'he' was all she had left. The courage it took for her to say that whilst he had been moping and plodding around he admired her greatly for it. He was brought back into the moment with Sunny whispering in his ear her hand shielding her mouth so that Elissa couldn't see.

"You need to tell her."

"What?" Alistair stuttered, was he that obvious. He could feel his ears heat up and was sure his cheeks were reddening too.

"At least thank her properly don't just mouth it to her." She whispered lightly in his ear, and Elissa was starting to look a little worried when Alistair shouted his thanks. Sunny ruffled his hair before turning on her toes to run to the windmill a stuttering Alistair and blushing Elissa following in hot pursuit.

The trio had reached the windmill just as the undead had started their attack, this Sunny liked. This Sunny could deal with, she had no experience in love and what it was to be in love, the looks the two wardens gave each other baffled her completely, two people in love depended on the other far too much and pretty much gave up on living when they lost the other or simply became bitter people. Being in love meant putting that person before anything and everything and the protection of the king would always be number one for Sunny, that was now her purpose, she didn't know if she could give that up for someone. She nocked arrow after arrow taking down all her targets with headshots aiming at the ones away from the main bulk that Elissa and Alistair were currently fighting. Wynne was concentrating on keeping everyone in tiptop condition and Leliana and Zevran were concentrating on picking off the stragglers. Another large horde came running up from the lake.

"How many more are there?" Alistair shouted and Sunny swore, she stepped in front of the group as she shouldered her bow. "What are you doing?" Sunnys hands started to glow, her ponytail started to whip around her face as the air started to move around her, the group heard Wynne shout for the group to fall back to the windmill, and did so leaving Sunny in the middle of the clearing, Elissa shouted at sunny as the undead started to surround her she tried to run and help when Wynne shouted for Alistair to grab her, he did so pulling her to his chest. The Undead had surrounded Sunny but they couldn't seem to get to her, the wind that circled her acting as a makeshift shield.

Alistair realised the air had started to thicken, it felt humid and he started to sweat, whatever magic Sunny was doing, it was more powerful than he had seen any mage pull off, ever, in his time as a templar recruit, even more powerful than any magic that any of the Wardens had ever done in a battle, Wynne was right to call them back, they would have been burnt to ashes in a matter of seconds. It started as a ring of fire at her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

The fire started as a circle that Sunny stood in the centre of, the undead not even realising. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that the others were well out of range, she raised her left hand and she was enveloped in a cylinder of flame whirling around her, it had been a long time since she had used magic this powerful and she was starting to feel it, here mental energy was draining, she pushed the wall of air away with her right hand and the explosion that ensued had the group covering their eyes and shielding their face with their shields and arms. The whirlwind of fire that erupted was a lot larger than Sunny was expecting but the desired effect was the same, the undead that had surrounded her were melting before her, the already decaying skin falling from the bones and the beings collapsing, after the last had fallen she stopped the storm with a single handed motion. She looked at the bodies around her and the still molten skin that encircled her and her lip curled in disgust. Her body was covered in a purple haze and the group screamed when she appeared beside them at the foot of the windmill, using a fade step.

"My lady, you continue to surprise." Zevran chuckled.

"I have never seen magic like it, that was simply amazing" Wynne was in awe as she looked at the elf that stood at her side, she looked as though she weren't even exhausted, but Wynne knew better than that, the girls eyes were clouded with exhaustion. She may be able to hide the physical strain that was attacking her right now but you couldn't hide the mental fatigue, no matter how many years you trained to. Alistair was yipping round her like an excited puppy, he was in awe of her, even though she knew as a templar, he was probably over showing his awe to hide his fear. Elissa was at a loss for words as Leliana was complimenting Sunny on her way of not getting her shoes dirty.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the front of the chantry now for the wave that will attack the lower half of the town." Sunny said and the group immediately turned on their tails and ran back to the village all except Sunny and Wynne, who remained staring at each other. "You are alright to go on, I just need to catch my breath." Sunny said her face devoid of emotion, and her voice monotone too, but her brow furrowed soon after at the headache that attacked her, her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Wynne dug around in her pack for a Lyrium potion and handed it to the elf, she couldn't hide the shock on her face as it touched her palm. "Why?" her voice was soft as she questioned Wynne.

"Because we all need to look out for each other, I've seen the way you look at me, you aren't fond of mages, though you are one. And I have no idea why and I don't wish to pry, but don't judge someone on just whether they are a mage, they are also people. I'm hoping we can get on." The old dear smiled at Sunny and sunny drank the potion and popped the bottle in her pouch.

"I will return the potion-"

"There's no need, let us return to the main group." Wynne started to jog off and Sunny was left stunned, she had no idea who these people were and had shown nothing but distaste to them and point blank ignored them when they spoke to her and yet they were looking out for her, all of them in their own way, the potion was working a treat and her headache had receded, not one to disappoint she joined the group in front of the chantry in the midst of fighting another horde. She pulled her bow from her shoulder, the purple haze surrounding her again as she fade-stepped onto the roof of the chantry, the birdseye view allowing her to pick off the easy targets. She remained there after the fighting had finished, she listened as Elissa was talking to the bann about getting to the castle, and she bit the inside of her cheek, there was no way she would be able to see Eamon and he not recognise her for who she was, then the questions would start and she would have to kill him, Alistair needed him though and Alistair had no idea of the contract that the Great King Calenhad had bound all his descendants to, but Alistair never left Elissa's side which made it difficult for her to tell him anyway, plus the boy wasn't exactly the shiniest sovereign in the pouch. She looked down to Alistair who was shouting up to her that they were leaving to go to the castle and subsequently jumped when Sunny appeared beside him with a fade-step.

"Can you stop doing that? I'm going to have a heart attack soon." He laughed and she smiled back as they left for the castle. She wasn't really listening when they were waylaid by the woman in the dress, she gathered it was Arl Eamons wife, but her ears pricked up when she heard the woman say 'blood mage' the mage had poisoned Eamon.

"Why did you have a mage in your home?" Sunny asked and the woman looked at her in disgust, but not as much disgust that she had shown toward Alistair, the lady Isolde turned to Alistair with a biting tongue.

"You should keep your servants in check." Alistair stuttered turning to Sunny and back to Isolde, something along the lines of she wasn't his servant.

"I am his sword and shield, not his handmaid." Sunny said, her voice held no humour but a smile was on her lips. "I protect him better than you have your husband." And as she said it the group exploded with apologies, Sunny didn't really understand why they were apologising she just stated the truth. and her face said as much and Alistair whispered 'tact' to her under a cough. To which she just raised her hands in exasperation.

"Let's just get to this castle so we can kill this blood mage."

"Talk" Elissa said.

"Kill" Sunny replied.

"Talk" she said again.

"Fine we shall ask him why he did it then we kill him." Sunny rolled her eyes.

"It is a compromise" Alistair jested, earning himself a scowl from Elissa and a thanks from Sunny. "Okay, I'll just shut up." Sunny and Elissa were still arguing over it as they made their way down the tunnel that led to the dungeons of Redcliffe castle, no matter how logical the argument Elissa gave, Sunny's reply was just 'Kill him' when finally Elissa broke.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why should we kill him? And offer him no chance at redemption." She had her hands on her hips as she turned to face Sunny and Sunny turned to her with a disinterested sigh.

"Have you ever met a nice blood mage?" Sunny said.

"Well I don't know if I have ever met one?"

"Precisely, there are no **nice** blood mages. You went to the circle and saw the devastation they caused." Elissa went quiet and looked at Alistair, he pretended to not notice and became rather interested in the structural integrity of the passage they were in. Of course he would have told her what happened in the tower, he was a templar after all, that couldn't trust mages as far as he could throw them, and Sunny seemed to dislike any mage despite being one herself. "A blood mage starts with just a nick of their own finger, just to try it out, see what it's like, they seal the deal with a demon and are given the false belief that they are now stronger, Blood magic is only as strong as the mage it will not make you a better mage, full stop. Then they are tested, they believe, no, they get paranoid, the demon is constantly whispering in their ear, and with the tensions already high between mages and templars, they play on that fear. So it becomes necessary to get rid of the templar, they try to and find that using their own blood is not strong enough, so they kill another, they call that person a 'willing sacrifice' and they darken their own soul. Try to tell themselves that it was necessary, at first they feel guilt but that is soon outweighed by the power they think they felt. And then they kill another and another until they are nothing but an abomination themselves.

"Don't get me wrong it doesn't always come from a thirst for power, it can come from grief, the loss of a loved one and not being able to accept they are gone, they try to bring them back and the end result is the same. Magic is something all elves used to carry, it was simply beautiful and a part of our everyday lives, not just for fighting, but seeing your mages in this world, they do not wish to live at one with the Creators, or your Makers world, most mages I have seen wield too much power and that changes the men of today, just because you have power doesn't mean you should seek to use it for your own good. Magic was made to serve everyone not just oneself."

The group remained quiet as they continued on their way, what Sunny had said had given them all food for thought when Wynne spoke up.

"So you believe Templars are the right way to handle this, the circles." Sunny sighed, shook her head and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Everything is so black and white in this day and age, you people see no colours of grey or green or blue or gold. The templar's may not have always done right, but these are men that give up everything and are slipped the leash of lyrium on the understanding that they are not only keeping the people safe from magic, but tell me, are you ever harmed in the circle from the people who fear magic enough they would take up arms against a child who has just discovered she can wield it. No? See they not only protect them but they are also protecting **you** from them, and although some templars may be horrible people, just as there are horrible mages, some became templars because someone in their family is a mage, and they want to protect them and all other innocent mages from those that would seek to do you harm." They reached the gate to the dungeon, "Can we drop the subject now, I'm beginning to lose my temper."

To look at, Alistair wouldn't have thought she was losing her temper at all until silence fell and he wasn't sure if the grinding he heard was from her yanking the rust shut gate open or from her teeth, that he could so clearly see were clenched from her locked jaw. As luck would have it they stumbled across the blood mage in the cells of the dungeon first and the only reason Alistair knew he was a blood mage was because first his skin tingled with Sunny's seeker magic as he had taken to calling it and within a split second of the man asking for help Sunny had grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him against the bars of his cell, he was terrified, near on wetting himself, and Alistair couldn't blame the man, for even he hadn't been on the end of such an intense glare himself yet, he thought he still had more than enough to make her that angry.

"Let him talk sunny," Elissa held Sunny's forearm gently.

"I have not killed him yet, I have compromised." She said through a still clenched jaw, Elissa looked at Alistair nodding her head toward Sunny, but Maker be damned Alistair was not so stupid as to walk between a bear and its lunch, so why would he walk between Sunny and something she so clearly wanted to rip limb from limb.

"At least release his throat a little Sunny, so the man can talk." Alistair offered, doubt on his face and lacing his voice, but as he said it the man red faced, and definitely having wet himself now if the smell was anything to go by, gasped for air as Sunny released him enough to let him breathe and talk.

"So talk." Sunny looked at Elissa who took Alistair's hand thanking him before letting go to talk to the mage. Sunny was concentrating so hard on not crushing the man's throat that she missed half the conversation and didn't really come to until Alistair asked her to open the cell door. "What?"

"We are going to take him with us Sunny," Alistair spoke calm and clear his hands held out as if he were trying to convince her that he meant no harm toward her." Just for a hand getting through the undead and what with Connor being in danger we need another hand, just until we get there, then when we've helped the Arl we will let him decide what do with him." Sunny dropped the mage her hand falling to the lock as she did so.

"You have got to be fucking with me." She said disbelief flowing from her every word.

"Such an eloquent way with words." Zevran laughed as he held his hand on his chest, pretending to be touched emotionally.

"Um no I'm not- are ladies meant to say words like that?" Alistair was genuinely astounded by the words that left her mouth. As he said it the lock was enveloped with ice under her hand and she pulled the cell door so hard she actually ripped the lock off the door leaving it to swing open as she turned her back on the group making her way out of the dungeon, a string of elven curses leaving her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The group barely had to do any fighting as Sunny was ripping anything and everything in half with a mix of magic and her three pronged sword, which did not help the poor blood mage Jowan in calming his nerves when he realised just how many ways Sunny was equipped to kill him. Zevran commented that she was a woman after his own heart, whilst Wynne just kept on healing and rejuvenating her and Alistair and Elissa stood in front of Jowan, making a wall between him and Sunny. They all stood at the ready though in case sunny missed any, which she did not, only one made it passed her and she pulled it back with such a force pull that the torso went across the room and the limbs were left in front of Alistair.

"Say what you want about magic but that... that was awesome." Alistair laughed. He stepped over the limbs carefully.

"They are in the room ahead, there are three people, well, two people and a demon I think." Sunny shrugged and Elissa was stumped at Sunny's nonchalance toward a demon but pure anger toward a blood mage and just as she was about to voice as such Sunny spoke again. "But then again we throw our lot in with blood mages apparently so what's a demon." Alistair chastised her for that but she didn't seem to take note as she pushed open the door allowing the others to enter following in behind.

There stood Isolde, a dancing Teagan and Connor, the boy reeked of everything that wasn't human, from his actual smell to the glow in his eyes. Alistair noticed as they entered the room Sunny positioned herself between Alistair and the boy, by the boys voice alone everyone could tell a demon had him, and no amount of talking would appease a demon, they were all about exchange, you give something they want and you shall have what you want. Although they did have honour to an extent, a deal was a deal, they never screwed you over if you were smart enough to work out all the loopholes. Apparently the boy did not, he asked for his father to stay alive, not for him to be healed, so the demon gave the boy exactly what he asked for.

They were going through the options over and over, again and again. Go and get the circle to aid them, or kill the boy, or use blood magic, Jowan was becoming more insistent on the blood magic and Sunny decided now she was to step in when the demon spoke directly to her.

"You... you are different to these others." The boys fogged over eyes fell on her with interest, she could hardly believe he could see at all, his eyes looked like those of a man who had been blind for years, but it focused on her solely so she knew it saw as far as that. "You do not jump in with boring talk like the rest of these ants. You watch me but not with fear, more with boredom, when it is I who should be bored with you." Sunny continued her bored gaze, no matter the age of the demon, it was becoming the child, it had the attention span of the child and demanded something fun claiming he was bored. So as with any child that demanded attention she ignored it. "You seem older than the others, you have seen much of the world, there must be much you desire, tell me." It wasn't a request.

"I owe you nothing but a swift death." Sunny met the intensity of the demons gaze it faltered slightly before a terror inducing laughter left the boys lips, curling into an unnatural smile.

"Do you not desire to be free-"

"You can give me nothing demon." Sunny cut across the demon with same bored tone, angering the demon immensely.

"You have already tested my patience, and have spoiled my sport of destroying the village, I think you will repay me with your lives" the child ran from the room, Teagan in tow, the dead started to rise in front of them, Sunny took two paces and pulled her fist down, in almost a fist pumping motion, all the dead that had risen were brought back to the ground with a thud, crushing skulls and sternums as if she had dropped an invisible weight on them. She turned to Zevran.

"I call that 'The Fist of the Maker'"

"A fitting name my lady." He chuckled.

"May I suggest that you go to the circle and seek the First Enchanters aid, make sure to tell them to bring Templars, I will not let the mage use his blood magic and I cannot condone killing the child. I do not mind remaining here to keep an eye on the boy, though the villagers will be left to defend their own I can at least make sure Teagan and the mother come to no harm." The entire time she was talking her eyes didn't leave Jowan, and the protection of Isolde made clear, the mage even stepped back. Alistair wanted to do that but Isolde complained that it would take too much time offering her life to the blood mage to save her son. The decision was left to Elissa, Sunny desired to not make eye contact with her , she knew her Elissa was thinking of going with the Blood Mages plan, but only to save the child with as little casualties as possible, Elissa knew Sunnys view on the matter, she also knew that even if she did go with Jowans plan then Sunny would probably kill him before he started the ritual. She also saw the worry in Alistairs eyes, if she did choose to go with Jowans plan and also if she went with Sunnys, they would be leaving her here alone.

"We go to the circle tower" Elissa said, Alistair and Wynne sighed with relief but Isoldes scream pierced everyone's ears.

"Consider yourself lucky, you will get to see your son grow up." Sunny said boredom lacing her voice.

"And they will take him from me." Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Hasn't he already killed enough people due to your mistake, you let a blood mage into your house and poison your husband which led to the possession of your son to save him, to protect your pride."

"To protect my son."

"Well you did a fine job didn't you." Alistair found it extremely odd to see an argument fought with such screeching passion on one side and a blatant indifference on the other, Sunny's obvious dislike for her and her actions did nothing to calm Isolde, now, Alistair didn't like the woman but still he wouldn't have wished this on her, Sunny stood her arms folded across her chest but Alistair knew she could still reach her blade very quickly. She looked at Elissa calling across the room asking her when they were leaving, the two woman were having a conversation like they were planning a sleepover, it was easy flowing and the two were talking in depth into each possibility and what the others action should be in different situations and as they turned to leave he realised Sunny didn't follow, she was serious about staying behind with the demon, she would keep an eye on the boy whilst they traipsed around Lake Calenhad to the Tower.

"Will you be alright?" he almost whimpered.

"Of course, Your Ma - Alistair. I shall be here when you return, just try not to get yourself killed." Sunny didn't smile but she wasn't frowning either, he saw something in her eyes: pity, fear, he wasn't quite sure, he was about to say he thought she was supposed to protect him but the words died on his lips, but she answered as if she could tell what he was thinking. "You will only encounter Darkspawn on the way, you are equipped to kill them and Elissa is with you, you will be safe." She didn't mean to sound as if he needed her around to travel Thedas safely, but it was obvious in the small amount of time she had spent with him, he was already attached like a boy to a puppy, but that could just be because she was the closest connection he had to his father. She couldn't help but feel he would be more capable if she weren't around or at least not seen. The troupe walked out Alistair following after a last look over his shoulder before closing the door.

Sunny stood in the Greeting Hall with Isolde and Jowan, it was clear that jowan was more than eager to get out of Sunnys company. And Isolde was more than eager to tell them that until the Wardens returned they could stay in the guest wing before leaving the room.

Sunny spent the next few days just wandering the halls of the castle, few raised dead were sent inside the walls the demon was more interested in destroying the town, her stay was mostly uneventful, food was brought to her by a young serving girl that stayed and Jowan never left his room or he stayed in full view of the guards in the greeting hall where they first met Connor, so their paths never crossed and she had no desire to talk to him.

On the day of the night of the Wardens return Teagan had collared Sunny as she walked the battlements and brought her to the Arl's room, Lady Isolde sat at the Arls side, her hand on his and her face pale, no tears, though her eyes were bright red so maybe she was all cried out. Sunny had no idea why Teagan had sought her out to be here, she half wondered whether Isolde asked for her to be brought here so she would sanction the use of Isolde's life to save the boy and the Arl. So she just stood in the doorway and watched the family stand over the Arl, though Connor was not present. Teagan spoke to Sunny very quietly she wasn't really sure he had spoke at all.

"Can you help him?" he looked over to her and she showed no signs that she was even listening to him her eyes weren't even focused on anything in particular, "You are a mage are you not?" at this her eyes shot to him with a flash of anger but she contained it from her voice, it was its same bored tone.

"I can wield magic but I am no mage, I can also wield a sword and a bow. I am a warrior. I kill." She moved over to Eamons side, Isolde and Teagan getting out of her way without her asking, she placed a hand on Eamon's forehead. To touch his skin was cold and clammy but his chest still raised and sunk with slow and laboured breaths. "The boy should have asked his father be cured rather than alive." Isolde screamed at Sunny she wasn't really listening, octaves that high wasn't something she was accustomed to.

"That wasn't exactly diplomatic or needed" Teagan scolded.

"I never claimed to be a diplomat, I told you I was a warrior. Demons are easy to outmanoeuvre if you know how they work, they will give you what you want, it is you at fault if you aren't intelligent enough to work out the loopholes." Sunny shrugged.

"So you would work with demons?" teagan and Isolde spoke alarmed.

"No. But you would work Blood Mages, it is the same cloth folded differently. Demons can be outwitted, mages only overpowered." Sunny withdrew her hand from Eamon and moved to leave the room. "I cannot do anything to help. The Wardens approach the castle." She left. She walked the halls and all was quiet, it seemed it wasn't just she who could sense the advancing team of mages and Templars. Sunny quietly made her way over to the guest wing and knocked on Jowans door to tell them that the wardens were returning, she received no answer but he met her a few short minutes in the Greeting Hall followed shortly by Isolde and Teagan, the boy was not present but Sunny could feel he was running around in the Upper wings.

Elissa entered the hall, her team with the mages and Templars in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

Elissa walked with a fierce look in her eye and a confident walk as she strode into the centre of the room and everyone's attention, a brief look at Alistair and Sunny could see the journey was not taxing at all and he was unharmed, though they were all a little weary from their travels. Sunny saluted the two and inclined her head slightly asking them if they would prefer to rest first, but Elissa wanted this done, she didn't want any more suffering on either side of the party. Then Jowan drew all attention talking with the First Enchanter, about his escape from the Circle tower and what had happened, this only stoked Sunny's anger toward the Blood Mage more, that they had an inkling he was one before he left the circle and did nothing to stop or control him but before she could speak Alistair had moved to her side and pinched her arm.

"This has nothing to do with us"

"But-"

"Enough." He bit out. "Wardens are impartial."

"I am no Warden," she hissed through her teeth, Alistair was shocked, she said it like he had really insulted her, like being a Warden was the worst possible thing. He regained his composure quickly.

"Then please be quiet on the matter, for now, for me." His light brown eyes locked with hers and for a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to hold her gaze when she nodded and her face dropped all emotion and she turned away to look at Elissa and the First Enchanter, he tapped her arm to get her attention to say 'thank you' but she refused to look back at him, giving him a simple nod, a movement so small he wasn't sure it happened at all.

"I could walk the fade." Wynne said, "As could Morrigan."

"I could also." The First Enchanter offered. They talked about it around Elissa and she watched the group talk, her mouth set in a hard line. They were offering their services and Elissa was grateful, but she was worried Wynne could get hurt more than necessary, she was their only Healer other than Sunny, and Morrigan, well, she didn't want to say she didn't trust the woman but she was a very dark and secretive person, and she didn't quite know if Morrigan would do what she would do or just tell her she did to appease her, but Sunny, it would be good for Sunny to work out some of her frustrations about mages now with both mages and Templars in the room. She seemed to distrust any mage despite being one herself and though she could half understand Sunnys disinclination toward Jowan, that didn't mean he had to be condemned.

"Sunny, you will go." Elissa told her, her voice was commanding and held no hesitation, Sunny did not answer at first, her facial expression didn't change either, though if Elissa really looked she was sure the elf's eyes darkened. When finally she spoke and the chill chased up and down her spine.

"Why is it I that has to go?" Sunny crossed her arms over her chest, her voice holding nothing but distaste, the Templars that arrived with the First Enchanter watched her wearily. Sunny stood to her full height as Elissa did, Alistair still at Sunny's side started to panic, the two women stared at each other, Elissa's hands rested by her side. On the whole journey to the tower Alistair was full of praise and questions about Sunny, truth was they knew nothing about her though Elissa was sure that was only because Sunny hadn't had any time alone with Alistair, even so Alistair trusted her because she spoke of his father.

"Because Sunny, though you haven't been with us long, you have shown that you are more than capable and Alistair trusts you, I wanted to show you I could trust you too." Elissa's voice was cool and calm despite the stare Sunny had fixed on her.

"What is it you would ask of me, our options are limited, I either find the boy in the fade and kill him making him Tranquil and the demon will have no bonds with which to hold the child or I can talk to the demon and get it to leave or I could fight it though that would be most difficult as weapons don't exactly follow you to the fade." She listed off on her fingers.

"I leave it to your judgement as to what has to be done."

"So you wish me to sleep here and fall into the fade and simply do as I will." Sunny shrugged as she walked into the centre of the room she sat down and rest her forearm on her knee and rubbed her eyes with that hand as she leant back on the other, "let's get this over with." She closed her eyes.

"Can you really just fall asleep, just like that" Alistair spoke as he knelt by her side.

"My kind enter Uthenera when we grow tired and weary with this world, and being a hunter I need to grab sleep whenever possible, so to answer your question I can sleep and wake at the drop of a hat, how else would I be able to protect you, My Lord." He grimaced at her formality. And saw her face pull into a frown as his face fell, they said nothing but he knew it must be hard for her to go from addressing someone all the time that way and then being told to stop. She closed her eyes as the Templars and Mages surrounded her preparing for the ritual, semi asleep she was half aware of Alistair leaving her side and another Templar stepping forth, but her awareness fell away piece by piece and soon she was more than aware of the cold hard rock that jutted into her back, she growled audibly she had arrived to the fade unscathed and all she needed to do was to kill this demon in order to get back.

Sunny never enjoyed the fade and being sent here did nothing to help that fact, the air moved different here it was thick, like a tar on the lungs, the entire area was rocky and mountainous and areas were covered in swirls of a green gaseous fog that seemed to cling to your skin and make you feel cold and sweat all at the same time, the sky always a starless night, the only light was either that of your own production or the eerily placed lanterns that seemed to line your path as if someone here already knew where you were planning to go. Nothing here was in your control, and Sunny wasn't used to having no control, in the real world she could turn disadvantages on their heads but here when things happened you had no idea whether it was true or just a figment of your imagination, almost everything here wanted you dead, or tried to convince you to stay, a new play thing in a dull existence.

Sunny walked slowly down the winding path she could hear a child calling for its parents, that was no doubt the boy, Connor, her fingers itched at her empty belt, of course being sent here in her sleep she was also without her blade and there wasn't exactly a blacksmith in the fade that you could go to. Her fingers stroked her leather gauntlet, the hidden dagger also missing like she knew it would be. Upon reaching a small clearing she felts a ghostly rush at her side and saw an ethereal boy run past her, she followed the movement of the wraithlike being only to see many more running around, all calling for help. One of such ran to her.

"Mother?... Father? Where are you? I can't find you, I can't see you." The boy stopped on the tip of his toes directly in front of Sunny. "I haven't seen you before. Are you real? Do you know where mother and father are?" Sunny watched the boy suspiciously, wisps of the fade seemed to float from his strangely luminescent skin. She wasn't sure whether this really was the boys essence trapped in the fade or whether it was the demon toying with her, so she remained silent. "Why won't you answer me? Where are we?"

"In the fade."

"Wait I know you... you are the pretty elf that stood near mother in the Hall. When... when... I don't know when, I can't remember."

"It was not but a week ago, Connor." The boys eyes widened at the use of his name as both hands covered his mouth. Before Sunny could stop him he ran off, leaving her to traverse more of the fade in search for this demon.

The fade reflected where you were in the real world so the rocky walls were tall and foreboding just like the castle walls, everything was square and the path was clear and angular, there were moans of an older gentlemen and she was willing to bet her sword arm that the owner of the moaning was the Arl. She continued down the path that was so obviously laid out for her and it did nothing to calm her nerves, the demon knew she was here and was waiting for her. She simply had to pass through the lands she hated the most. There was a constant hum of magic, and a chatter in the back of your head, like you hear in a spiders den in the deep roads. But it echoed around your own head, you simply couldn't get away from it. It only took her a few minutes of walking to realise that she couldn't hear her own footsteps, there seemed to be a delayed echo the closer she drew to the bed and bedside table. The Arl appeared before her as she reached the bed.

"Where is my son? I can hear him but I can't find." The Arl held her arm, her eyes flickered from his hand on her arm to his face, the man recoiled quickly.

"Your boy is here and I'm here to get you both out."

"You're lying-"

"Believe what you may," she spotted a sword stuck behind a shield on the wall above the bed and moved to get it jumping on his bed and ripping it from the wall a smile on her lips as she whipped the sword around testing its balance. "But I am your only hope of getting out of this wretched place, so you can either work with me or against me." She held the sword out at him pointing at his throat.

"No you are nothing but a demon you are trying to kill me and my family." He shouted angrily.

"It was your family that put you here." She said nonchalantly as she sheathed the sword. The disbelief on his face let her know that this was truly the Arl and not a demon posing as one, she turned her back on the man and made her way down the only path left to her, leaving the Arl standing afraid to follow and left to look for the son he was unable to find.

With a sword at her hip Sunny walked exuding confidence as she made her way into the apparent arena that the demon stood in the centre of, the desire demon waited hand on hip and other hand outstretched.

"I knew you were going to come to me and here you are," the demon purred. "Surely we can come to some... arrangement." She touched herself trying to allure Sunny into her. But Sunny smiled a sadistic smile and drew her sword.

"I am afraid your death isn't up for negotiation. I need the boy and his father freed for my master and the only way I get that is your death." She grinned poising herself for the fight.

"But don't you desire to be free from your bonds... so, so long have you been bound to the Theirins, they use and abuse you" it touched itself roughly as if to accentuate what she was saying. "you have served for so long and with no thanks. Don't you wish you could leave and fall in love like all the people around you, like the king you serve now, looking at the other Warden like some lovesick pup." The demon pulled that straight from Sunnys head, and was rewarded with a snarl.

"Enough, you are just postponing your demise." Sunny struck and the demon faded beneath the blade and appeared behind, but didn't strike.

"It doesn't always have to resort to fighting-" before the demon could elaborate Sunny struck again this time the demon didn't dodge but summoned a wall of ice."Have it your way." The beautiful face turned vile as a snakes tongue came out between her purple lips. Sunny coated her blade in flames and broke through ice wall, shock apparent on the demons face. "I thought you preferred to battle it out like some galumphing oaf but it appears you have some magical talent if you can melt my ice with weak flame spell like that."

"I am far from weak, demon." Before Sunny could strike again the demon had disappeared, it had evaporated into some form of misty fog, she couldn't see an arm's length the fog was so dense, but lucky for Sunny her seeking magic worked on demons too, she closed her eyes, there was no need for them as she couldn't see the demon, and focused on the sounds around her, she concentrated on the movement of the air on her face and she felt the fog thin by her left cheek and struck out there with a forward thrust, she was met with a violent screech and a splatter of blood as it hit the floor accompanied by the screech of her blade as she withdrew it.


	9. Chapter 9

The fog dissipated quickly but the demon was not done, it came for her, its nails the length of daggers, Sunny could hear the slicing of the air as the demon clawed at her too close for comfort, but all in all it was a desire demon, so its forte was in disarming you mentally and giving you what you desired ultimately placating you and eliminating the danger you pose to it and being faced with a physical force that refuses to be pacified they struggled. It did not take long for the demons form to allow an opening and Sunny ran it through with the blade she held to the hilt coming face to face to the demon.

It drew one last rattling breath and the fade began to fall away, the world flipped and she felt her back against a cold but flat stone floor, she was back in Thedas. Relief washed through her, she made it back in one piece, she had saved the boy and the demon was slain. Sunny blinked once, everything was blurry and held no colour, she couldn't define any shapes. She blinked twice and colour flooded her but all she could see was a pair of hazel eyes, eyes that held her with contempt, she blinked again and again and her focus expanded, the hazel eyes sat in a young face, a young and handsome face. Looking at his breastplate she saw the young man was a templar, but she still lay on the floor, she heard Alistair ask if she was awake as the templar held out his hand, knocking it aside she pushed herself into the sitting position, the room spun and she held her head, maybe staying awake the entire time she was here to make sure Isolde didn't approach the blood mage whilst Elissa and Alistair were away seeking help for her mistake and then running about in the fade wasn't such a good idea.

Sunny tried to stand and fell back, the templar caught her, calling back to the First Enchanter.

"Is it normal for the mage to be this worn out?" his voice suited him, it was deep but still held a tone that could convey emotion without making him sound weak, she looked at him, her brows drawn in concentration, trying to remain focused on him, he was young but was mature, he had seen a lot in a short amount of time. He held her gently, his hands on her shoulders keeping her up, but his eyes didn't trust her.

"No, this is quite out of the ordinary." Irving replied with worry.

"I am fine, I just haven't rested." She looked toward Alistair, "I needed to make sure that Isolde wouldn't approach the Blood Mage as soon as your back was turned." Alistair nodded in agreement, though he voiced that he thought she was foolish, a smile on his lips. The two continued to talk and she was telling them what had happened in the fade and all the while she was getting heavier and heavier in the templars arms. The young templar spoke again.

"Are you alright?" his voice was quiet and close to her ear, she turned to face him and only then did she realise she was only still standing because the templar was holding her up his hands under her arms. There was a little bit of shock on his face, he couldn't believe that any mage could hold this much hatred for another mage, he saw it in the way she looked at the mages from the circle, but he thought maybe that was because she was an apostate. Or maybe she was a Warden, she was travelling with two. She pushed herself to standing taking a few shaky steps back to steady herself all whilst glaring at him, the lump in his throat grew, the mage could stare down a dragon, her emerald eyes looked molten and the faint white markings on her skin that he thought were the tattoos the Dalish wore made the image that more daunting, but the smouldering look faded replaced with an exhaustion he knew all too well and made it to her in time when he saw her eyes roll back.

He caught her face on, pulled to his knees as she knelt on hers, she tried so hard to remain focused on his face, on his eyes.

"Would you like to return to your room to rest? You have done your part." Her eyes watched him wearily, "the templars will make sure Jowan does not go free."

"Knight Templar Cullen. You have no right to promise that" Irving chastised and the man name Cullen sighed, a smile quirked at Sunnys lips.

"The lady can barely stand she is exhausted, she has protected where it is not her duty but ours, she deserves some kind of reassurance that we will do our part." Cullen spoke and for just a Knight Sunny thought his voice held a lot of authority. His head whipped round as Elissa answered him.

"And it was already decided that the Arl would deal with the Blood Mage, when he awoke." Her gaze burned on Sunny and Cullen noticed her face fell and looked almost wooden.

"He should have been killed where he stood. In that dungeon" Sunny spat as she tried to stand, the Templar Cullen helping her, shock definitely apparent on his face.

"Sunny we went over this." Alistair groaned.

"You knew he was a blood mage and still brought him up here with you." Cullen looked at the trio with uncertainty.

"Well, we didn't until Sunny had him in a vice grip." Alistair chuckled and Jowan shuddered at the memory. He saw the question in Cullens eyes and answered. "She knows that just as she knows you are a Templar and myself, it's a magic she has. Like surveying the area, she could tell you how many people were in a room, including the number of templars and mages, she says they feel differently and thus she can tell who is a blood mage and who is just your regular friendly neighbourhood magician."

"We did go over it, didn't we. May I return to my room for the night? If you plan to leave tonight then just tell me where you are going and I will do my best to meet you after I have rested. Though if you are going to see the dalish I will wait out of sight" She turned out of the Templars arms and began to walk to get to her room before she embarrassed herself further with her inability to stand still and steady for more than two seconds. She heard Elissa and Alistair call after her but she raised her hand to silence them and felt her knees tremble. "Just. Leave a note or something" Sunny bit out, she focused her attention on the doorway she could feel the Templar at her side, which angered her further and turned her blazing gaze fully on to the young man, Cullen held her glare, more out of fear of looking away than anything, this woman was angry for reasons beyond him, or maybe she just wanted to rest, after a few seconds he gulped as he held out his hand to her, her eyes flickered from his hand back up to his face and he was sure he saw uncertainty wash over face before it was replaced with disdain.

"I would much appreciate your assistance in helping me get to my room" her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes averted. He nodded and stood beside her as she clutched his forearm her shoulders sagged as she relaxed against him, a breath of thanks. Cullen slowed his steps from his normal brisk pace to match her unsteady steps, he could hear the Grey Warden Alistair call after her again and whine when he was told to let her go.

They made the way mostly in silence, upon reaching the hallway the woman sagged against him, barely able to stand, he pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her back to her feet, somehow thinking she wouldn't like it if he carried her the twenty steps to her room. Struggling through the door he lays her gently on the bed and pulls the blanket up to her, she stops him with her small hand on top of his gauntlet. There was a determined look on her face, one that Cullen found he preferred on her face to the constant scowl he had seen in the hall.

"The Blood Mage," she readjusted herself into a seated position as she started to take off her leather gauntlets. "What do you think should be done with him?" the question took him by surprise, he knew what he wanted to say, the damage that a mage could do simply because they felt like it, or because they didn't like someone, was ridiculous, the man should be taken somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone.

"He will be dealt with by the Arl but I would take him back so my Knight Commander could place judgement" Cullen said with formality, a Templars duty was to protect and watch, not to cast judgement and kill a mage for being a mage.

"I did not ask what a Templar would think, I asked what you think. You are the Templar they found at the top of kinloch are you not? You have seen what a mage can do when they believe their view is the right view, they do not heed to listen to others like the rest of Thedas. They see a chance and take it with no qualms or second thoughts as to the consequences of their actions, they should not..." she let the her view go unfinished and it hung in the air. "Why do you still serve?" she asked when she realised he would not talk further. He doesn't answer and moves to the door. "Most would be given leave and a nice sum to keep them going as well as quiet."

Cullen stands with his back to her in the doorway, biting the inside of his cheek. Why did he still serve, he was offered to leave and he said no, he was to move to another hold, he was worried and excited all at the same time, he had heard so much about Kirkwall's Circle, it was so different, he had heard it was a lot more strict on the mages than the Ferelden Circle.

"I want to protect." He said simply. "I've wanted to be a templar since... before I can even remember. I pestered the templars at my home town until they finally took me seriously, I don't know if there is anything else I can do now." His mind went to the leash of Lyrium he had been slipped, if he left on good terms surely they would still give him enough to keep the pain of the addiction at bay. He could hear Sunny stifling a yawn, she was so... different, was that the word. She was a mage and an elf, but acted like none he had ever met before, she was perpetually angry. She held an odd three-pronged sword on her hip and a bow across her back. She didn't even have a staff, well at least he hadn't seen one. She had the markings of the Dalish on her face but was quick enough to protest on meeting with them, perhaps even admitting she dislikes them. Whether it was because they were Dalish in general or she personally knew them he didn't know. Well he had no right to know, he didn't want or need to know he told himself.

"That is noble" was all she said as she was removing her armour to settle in to bed.

"You can tell a Blood Mage from the norm?" He turned to look over his shoulder his hand on the door knob, Sunny nodded. "Would you travel with us back to the hold, to make sure no blood mages are still amongst them, or at least tell us if there is?" he turned back to face her as he asked, her hand came to her chin in deep thought, she really was tired and now her skin looked pallid, her eyes dark and sunken.

"I will have to ask Alistair, I can't see that he will have any objections but I still need to ask." Sunny started to get up, she was clothed in nothing but a small slip of fabric, something silken to stop the chaffing of her armour. Cullen let go of the door his arms outstretched, telling her to get back to bed, she needed the rest and he was more than capable of asking Alistair. "No. No. I should be the one to ask him, he did not deserve the way I treated him today."

"Then I would suggest asking him after you have rested, come for breakfast in the morning and ask him then." Cullen reasoned and she seemed to nod and agree before collapsing on to the bed, her chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm, she was already fast asleep. Cullen left quietly, closing the door softly behind him. He would ask the Warden Alistair himself, though he wondered what hold the man had over her, what he asked, she seemed to do, even though she seemed not to agree with it.

Not that it had anything to do with him, nor did he care, but a woman that strong following the will of another, he couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Cullen walked the halls, the methodical thump and slight ring of his armour somewhat helped him feel at ease, he knew he would not be sleeping well tonight, like he hadn't since the incident. To be somewhere other than inside those walls, in that same room that his comrades had lost their lives, the same that that mage he had so stupidly fawned over had also lost her life, was a blessing from the Maker himself. His own room for staying in was right next door to Sunny's own room and the Wardens were just across the hall, those rooms were still empty, the doors open and the beds pulled back. They had either already left or hadn't retired yet.

He carried on down the hall trying to think of Sunny rather than his overwhelming fatigue and to stop his mind wandering back to the demons. She was an enigma. Something so different and so mismatched, she was like no other he had come across, she didn't seem to fit in. She was a mage and an elf and didn't seem to want to associate herself with either group. He had also heard her contained anger at being referred to as a Warden. So she fitted into no known affiliation, well not that he knew of.

He wasn't really interested in her, he told himself, it was just something to keep his mind busy as his hands threatened to rub the pommel of his sword to naught. Before he knew it he heard voices in the library, one he recognised as Elissa, the warden whom had saved the tower. She was with Alistair and it appeared they seemed to be discussing what their next move was. Alistair kept pressing that he thought it best to have an elf with them when they go to meet with the Dalish, and Elissa was saying they still had Zevran, to which Alistair didn't seem very impressed with.

"ah, Templar Cullen" Elissa smiled broadly, nudging Alistair to also acknowledge the man, who did with a small nod.

"Wardens. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" his palm assaulted his pommel furiously, he really needed a rest, to just sleep even for a few hours but he didn't dare close his eyes for more than a few minutes. "I was wondering if I could talk with you about Sunny."

"Of course" Elissa replied. Cullen turned to Elissa, his brow furrowed, though his expression was barely anything bar a scowl these days.

"As she is not travelling with you to meet the Dalish, is it possible she could travel back with us to Kinloch and help us investigate whether there are any Blood Mages left in the circle" Cullen asked Alistair only to be met with a look that resembled a rabbit caught in the glare of a snake. His mouth opened but nothing came out, he almost started babbling nonsense when Elissa rolled her eyes.

"She only listens to you Alistair" she sighed. Cullen distinctly remembered Sunny saying to ask for Alistair's permission, well no, she said **she** would ask for Alistair's permission. Alistair was an ex-templar and a Warden, so if Sunny was a Warden then Alistair would most definitely be their leader, but Elissa was unquestionably their leader. So maybe her relationship with him was that of a templar and mage. Or maybe she was a servant. Albeit a well trained servant.

"Well I know, but I still-"

"Alistair. This is the first time, in the very short time that we have known her, that she has out and out defied you." Elissa touched Alistair's arm gently, "Besides I don't know about you, but we saw how many ways she can kill someone in this castle alone, we really need the Dalish's help and she really doesn't seem to like them." She added a weak laugh.

"Well, only if she wants to do it," Alistair said as he walked out.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Cullen inclined his head. "I had already spoken with Sunny myself." Elissa assured him it was fine and that they would talk more in the morning. He was left alone in the library, he was beyond tired and would need to rest before the journey back. He rubbed his eyes, he was not looking forward to sleeping.

He woke oddly refreshed, he felt as if he had only just closed his eyes, but no thoughts or dreams of demons hampered him that night. With a renewed bounce in his step he made his way to the dining room.

Sunny awoke slowly, she was unsure of where she was at first, she remembered talking to the templar but nothing much after that, she felt her magic in the air, she had fallen into that deep of a sleep she had leaked magic into her surroundings in small calming bursts, as she does to keep the fade and demons away from her when she is asleep in places where the veil is thin. She put on her armour and walked down the empty halls to the bustling dining room.

Chatter was alive in this room everyone was talking about the journey ahead, bar Alistair and the Templar Cullen, the latter sitting quietly contemplating something and the former looking at the latter with questioning glances. The heads turned as Sunny entered the room a call and look of relief as Alistair called her to join him, the last remaining seat in front of him and beside Cullen.

"I am glad to see you well, I mean it is good to see you well, we didn't expect you to be up this early" Cullen spoke quietly with his eyes firmly on his bread as he picked it apart, as if not to draw attention to them.

"I am fine Knight Templar Cullen, your concern is not necessary, I have fought in longer battles and endured many sleepless nights. You look well." She did not smile or elaborate what she meant by his looking well, sure the bags around his eyes had gone and colour was back in his cheeks and he didn't look as ill as he did a few hours earlier. She merely scowled at the table, there was nothing but meat, bread and cheese. "I will never understand a Fereldans need to have meat for every meal in the day", this made Alistair laugh and a small chuckle from the rest of the table. She declared she would go to the kitchens to get fruit, upon standing Cullen pushed his plate away from himself wiping his mouth with a napkin and asked Alistair whether he had made a decision regarding Sunny following their discussion the night before.

Sunny looked between the pair, she had told Cullen she would ask Alistair, but he sought to take it upon himself to ask, she could see something in Alistairs eyes akin to panic.

"Your high-Alistair," Sunny spoke softly and drew the young man's attention to her. "The circle will fall into disarray, when you take your rightful place you will need to sort out the circle sooner or later and I, I can restore order now." He was truly clueless on how a country was run, his reign would be difficult. "we cannot risk a mage rebellion whilst we have a blight to deal with. Not only that but we cannot risk a civil war if we are to defeat this blight and stand up to Orlais."

"Orlais? What do you mean? Aren't they fighting with us, the letter they sent to Cailan said that they would stand with us against the blight." Alistair scoffed.

"The king is dead, Alistair." Sunny said with a deadly seriousness on her face, no one here had even thought about the implications of Orlais and what their not being here to aid Ferelden now meant. "Should Orlais ever had any intention to help Ferelden now that she is defenceless, their Chevaliers would already be crossing our borders. They are not. Even if they were, Loghain would see it as an attack on Fereldan's independence and turn our armies to Orlais rather than the blight. Besides, Empress Celene is an excellent player of the game, Duke Gaspard beleives he is rightful heir and she will do all she can to keep her title as he does have the stronger claim." Seeing Alistair's blank face she elaborated quietly. "Anora is reaching her thirtieth year and had still to produce an heir, Celene is much younger and her marriage to Cailan would have solidified a permanent alliance between Ferelden and Orlais. So unless you have any intentions of marrying the empress?" Alistair shook his head quickly. "Good, I wouldn't have let you"

"how could you possibly know that?" Alistair said.

"Cailan sent me as negotiator for their aid. Believe me, I know. King Maric got Ferelden back from those orlesian dogs and I will not watch it fall back in their hands." Sunny spoke firmly.

"Not keen on Orlais then?" Elissa jested

"The only thing Loghain and I could agree on" Sunny retorted bluntly. Her distaste for Loghain palpable.

"Why would Loghain turn his forces to Orlais?" Elissa asked.

"Loghain does not believe there is a blight"

"But there is, an archdemon and everything, the whole kaboodle." Alistair squeaked.

"I know there is" Sunny sighed, "but Loghain will not believe you because you are a Warden and before you ask why, it is because he trusts your order as much as he trusts the Orlesians. Much the same as I."

"You don't trust us," Alistair and Elissa said in sync, drawing a groan from the elf.

"No, not you, but your Order. You were exiled from Ferelden, with good reason, and against Marics better judgement he lifted that exile, even after they almost had him killed." The disbelief on Alistairs face angered Sunny. "Duncan was part of that group back then, what do you think is more important, the king of the Country that exiled you or the secrets of your order that half of you will never know. Because to Duncan and his Commander Genevieve it was the orders secrets."

"I won't believe that." Alistair really scowled, he wouldn't have anyone talk about Duncan like that, he was a great man.

"Then it appears we are at an impasse and are best to drop the subject." She dropped her gaze the bowl of fresh fruits a servant had brought in whilst they chatted. Plucking a few for her pack and popping grapes into her mouth as she saw the brewing question developing on Alistairs lips.

"Well we were going to see the Dalish next, we were hoping you would come along as to have better understanding and relations with them." This was an answer plucked straight from Elissa's well educated and noble mind.

"If you want help with relations with the Dalish then you better ask Zevran." Her gaze was that of stone and her voice cold. "I ... I cannot help." A confused look washed over most of the table that was listening in. "Just because I am and Elf doesn't mean I am the same as the meek elves of your cities or the pretenders that roam your hills." She snarled.

"I guess you don't want to come with us then" Alistair laughed weakly.

Sunny sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I would, if that is what you really want of me. But it is only fair to let you know I am more of a hindrance than a help when it comes to elves, especially Keepers. I will be able to find them though, so I can find you easily after I am done." She offered. "they are in the Brecilian wood, no? On the way to Gwaren? I know the area well." She said cutting of any and all attempts for him to cut across. Alistair could not argue and so inevitably he let her go, he could no more make her do something she didn't want to do than she could convince him to take his place as the King.

He conceded, upon thinking about it her journey would be a lot shorter than his and would most likely meet them whilst they were still with the elves, no doubt the elves would ask them for a favour and Elissa would comply, she was compassionate and cared about others above all else, he loved that about her, whilst he was moping over his loss of the Grey Wardens, he had not seen her once break down about her own family's murder.


	11. Chapter 11

The wardens having already left for the Brecilian wood, Sunny was left with the mages and the Templars, whilst they were busy saddling horses and packing carriages and helping the mages onto the carriage, Sunny was occupying herself with checking, double checking and then triple checking her gear, happy with the quality of her goods for now. When the Knight-Templar Cullen made his way over.

"If you are not careful you will rub your pommel to naught." Upon seeing the confusion on his face she gestured to his hand that gripped and rubbed at his pommel, answering only with clearing his throat and not letting his hand stray too far from the handle of his sword.

"We are all set Miss, if you would like to get on the carriage then we will be on our way" he motioned his hand toward the other mages and she raised her eyebrows.

"I am more than capable of walking, Ser." She started to walk at the side of the road, he stared after her in disbelief, how could she irritate him so with a single sentence.

"With all due respect, you cannot possibly keep up with a horse drawn carriage." He grunted, already at the end of his tether.

"With all due respect" she spat standing at her full height, she rivalled Cullen, and stepping closer to him, "I am not some cow to be herded and corralled into a pen, and I don't ride passenger on horseback. Ever."

"You cannot possibly keep up." The two just glared at each other, their jaws locked and teeth grinding when the first enchanter came over.

"Sunny? Was that your name?" he asked and she nodded her eyes not leaving Cullen's. "Well then, Sunny, you may ride my horse and I shall get in the carriage with my fellow mages." She broke eye contact with Cullen to bow in the First enchanter's direction muttering a word of thanks.

"We shall take point." Cullen bit out. They had travelled in silence for hours, even when they stopped to water the horses she remained silent, eating on her own at a corner of the makeshift camp. Again as they set off she refused to talk and if she did it was to answer anything she deemed important enough for a response. As dusk started to draw in the first enchanter called to Cullen to stop and they would make camp, they all pulled together to help make the camp and Sunny was walking on the outskirts looking at the floor with a lot of interest. She seemed to skulk off slowly and quietly, Cullen followed, he was going to shout her but he wanted to see where she was headed, whether she just went with them so she could make a break for it, they had made it a few clicks away from camp when she spoke.

"If you wish to come hunting with me Knight Templar than can I suggest you walk quieter or if possible take off your armour, you are very noisy and will scare off any game I can track." He watched her with questioning eyes, "I can assure you if I wanted to harm you, your armour wouldn't be in my way." She watched him, waiting for him to make a decision. He pondered for a moment, he didn't really want to take it off, but he wanted to make sure she didn't hightail it out of there, a Mage of her skill left unchecked would be a great danger. "I shall wait for you" she said simply. With that he went back to his tent and took off his armour, dressing himself in his leather breeches and a loose cotton shirt, with leather boots. Though his sword came with, he wasn't leaving that behind.

When he came back he saw her in a different light, she hadn't quite turned fully to face him, and she was smiling and seemed to be really enjoying where she was at that moment in time.

"Much better" Sunny smiled as she looked him up and down, Cullen couldn't stop the red flush that covered his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure whether she meant his appearance or the fact that she could burn him to a cinder a lot easier and faster this way. They made their way through the wood, him sort of like a fumbling baby deer and her with a grace and stealth that astounded and terrified him all at the same time. Before long she raised her hand slowly and a little too late did he realise she meant for him to stop and not that she thought she had him far enough to kill him, his blade screeched as he drew it and he saw her shoulders tense as the deer she had spotted had just turned to them and run through the underbrush. A sigh left her lips along with a small shake of her head, Sunny turned to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Sunny produced a small blade from her leather vambrace and held it out to him, he took it gently and looked at the small hilt, carved on it was a hart and a wolf, Cullen looked at her with a questioning glance as he held it back out to her. She refused.

"No, keep it, the next time you want to kill me you can do it without scaring off the game." She walked back the way they came, he wanted to say he was sorry but he thought she was going to try and kill him.

"My apologies-"

"Save it for someone you actually view as an equal." She stormed off, a lot less graceful but still deadly quiet her bow taut, he followed her back to the camp in silence every now and then she would let loose and arrow and come back and hand him a rabbit, in all he had five that she made him carry back to camp. Upon making the clearing she took them out of his hands but the look on her face warned him not to do anything other than breathe and hand them over.

Back at camp, everyone sat around the camp fire eating salted dried meat and bread and her lip curled in disdain, she walked over to the horse she was given for this trip and pulled a pot, some fresh vegetables and a water skin. Sat by the fire she set about setting the pot over it with the water and some salt letting that come to a boil as she prepared the rabbits, the next thing Cullen heard was a murderous growl and the thundering of heavy feet as a flash of brown fur tackled Sunny to the floor. The mages scarpered and the Templars stepped forward with swords drawn.

"Get off me you great oaf." Sunny shouted without any hint of humour, the Mabari that had bowled her over sat back, a rabbit in his mouth and his docked tail thumping the ground happily. "Had I known you were coming I would have taken you hunting instead" she said as she patted her self down, "you would have been quieter, even with all that panting." At this remark Cullen felt a pang of annoyance, though why he couldn't say. "It is fine Templars, this is the Grey Wardens Mabari." The Templars relaxed a little and the Mabari stared at Sunny, although he already had the rabbit he seemed to wait for the small nod from Sunny's head before he ran off with his ill gotten prize, he seemed to be looking for a nice place to sit and settled at the door of Cullen's tent.

Cullen had always wanted a Mabari hound. They chose their masters and were the most loyal beast you could ever hope to have. Satisfied the Mabari wasn't trying to enter his tent he continued to watch Sunny cook, he watched as her hand went to her wrist looking for the small blade that was still in his hand. As he made his way over to her she pulled an identical blade from the strapping in her boot. Cullen came to the conclusion that she was no normal mage, she was not dependant on her magic nor was she this helpless person that most mages turned into when faced with a scary situation. The Mabari sat by her side as she passed him scraps from her cooking. He seemed to watch everyone with suspicion and if Cullen didn't know better, he would say the dog especially watched him and he didn't know if he was imagining it but it was almost as if the dog even squinted at him. She had cooked enough for everyone and handed out the bowls to those that came to her with them. Cullen himself stayed at the other side of the fire, she didn't look at him once but he had been watching her the entire time, she came round to him, a bowl in her hands and passed it to him, still without looking at him.

"Thank you" he said quietly as he took the bowl in his hands, it smelt wonderful.

"Think nothing of it" she seemed to mumble and the Mabari growled at him as she sat down on the log beside him. "He's quite alright Trigg, he's probably the most trustworthy one here." His cheeks flushed but he put it down to the hot steam touching his face that rose from his bowl.

The camp started to settle down for the night and the night watch had been set. Cullen was slightly annoyed; the First Enchanter wouldn't let him take a shift, telling him he had some much needed rest to catch up on. It was then Cullen was about to settle down when he noticed Sunny laying her head on a Mabari pillow her eyes shut, until the Mabari started growling at his approach rousing her. She watched Cullen approach out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I help you, Knight Templar Cullen."Sunny spoke with sigh.

"The colder nights are drawing in and I thought it may be better for you to sleep in a tent rather than out in the open" Cullen tried to remain as nonchalant as he could, but still his mother had never raised him to turn a blind eye on a lady that needed help or assistance. But if he really looked at her she looked as though she wouldn't ask for help even if her life depended on it.

"I have no tent," she looked thoughtful. "Besides Trigg here will keep me warm" she patted the Mabaris leg, who seemed to be watching Cullen intently.

"I have more than enough room in my own tent and we have spare blankets" Cullen's voice broke as Sunny looked up at him, her eyes piercing and wary. Her eyes followed Cullens to his tent; there was definitely enough room for the both of them,

"Thank you" as she got up Trigg growled but was silenced by a small movement of her hand. Cullen made sure he was busy getting the spare bed linens before the Mabari could turn on him. On his way back he found himself staring at Sunny, she stood with her hands in front of her playing with her fingers, the moonlight shone off of her hair giving her a radiance that didn't seem possible from a woman with such a cold attitude. His breath nearly caught in his throat as she turned to look at him, she was beyond beautiful. She had stepped aside to allow him to get in the tent and he sorted the bed as best he could for her, she motioned for the dog to lay down outside as she got in and the Mabari settled with just his nose poking under the flap of the tent, making Sunny smile, and Cullen slightly wary.

"Goodnight." Sunny yawned as she laid down, and Cullen muttered in return, afraid to close his eyes for the dreams that would assault him.


End file.
